Chapter 169
真紅の野薔薇 |romaji= Kuro no Bōgyū Danchō Bāsasu Shinku no Nobara |viz= The Black Bulls Captain vs. the Crimson Wild Rose |issue= 38, 2018 |arc= Arc 9 |volume= 18 |episode= Episode 96 Episode 97 |characters= #Yami Sukehiro #Charla #Charlotte Roselei #Sol Marron }} 真紅の野薔薇|Kuro no Bōgyū Danchō Bāsasu Shinku no Nobara}} is the 169th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the citizens notices the strong mana, they wonder if the capital will be attack when Yami comes crashing into their location. As the citizens are shocked by this, Yami tells them to get out of this place and survive or he will kill them. As the citizens leave, Yami thinks about how even through if the capital is destroyed, the kingdom will continue as long as the citizens survive. Yami then thinks about how the elf's fighting style is out of character of Charlotte, since the elf is using the scent of the roses to hide their magic present. Yami comments about how he is good at being it in tag, and launches a spell at the elf but the elf dodges. The elf says that Yami has good intuition and attacks with a sword made of briar but Yami dodges. The elf shoots out more briars from the sword, but Yami also dodges this. As Yami counters the elf's attacks, he thinks about how the elf's presence and movement are Charlotte but their method of fighting is different. Yami also thinks about how the elf's defense has no openings and that it would be next to impossible to knock the elf. Yami then thinks about how Charlotte roses had turned blue when she was cursed, and that they stayed blue when the curse was broken. Yami final thinks that since the elf has taken over, the true form of the Briar Magic is finally being shown. Yami continues to battle the elf, and comments about how this is pathetic since someone else is controlling Charlotte's magic even through she had became strong while using her weakened magic. Suddenly Sol shows up and asks Charlotte is her attacking her squad was some kind of mistake, while calling the elf sis. The elf tells Sol to stop talking to her so over familiarly, and that she has a younger brother and no sisters. As Sol makes a worried face, Yami tells her that Charlotte is being controlled by magic and that he will handle it. Yami then gives Sol the black orb that has Julius's body, and tells her to take care of it. Sol responds that she doesn't take orders from men, which Yami replies that this is not the time for this and that the orb contains a hero. Sol says that she can't let a man handle this and charges towards the elf, which Yami tells her to wait. Sol also says that she can't leave and will bring Charlotte back. As Sol tries to activate a spell, she notices that she can't control her magic within the space of the elf's magic. Sol thinks about how Yami was able to fight the elf, and wonders if she can even fight properly. Sol thinks back about how her life was saved by Charlotte and says that even if she dies, she will get Charlotte to open her eyes and wake up. Yami tells Sol enough of that and that they will follow their duty, they are going to survive, and that Sol needs to live for Charlotte's sake. Sol remembers how she won't let anyone near Charlotte, and then asks Yami to help Charlotte while crying. Yami tells Sol to leave this to him while tossing her to the side. The elf tells Yami that its too late for his to escape and surrounds him with briars. Yami replies that he is not going anywhere and uses his Black Hole spell to free himself. Yami closes the distance and tells Charlotte that she is not take weak of a woman to let an elf do what ever she wants with her body. The elf distance herself from Yami, and says that she has acknowledges Yami and that she will use all her power to kill him. Yami thinks about how he can't dodge the spell since everything behind him would be destroyed. Yami then raises his sword and replies that he has already acknowledges Charlotte and will uses everything ounce of his power to defeat her without killing her. The elf launches her spell but Yami uses his spell to cut it in half. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla Magic and Spells used References Navigation